Perfectly Unperfect
by ilyhp
Summary: Over Winter Break during Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, he and Draco become closer than close, but Draco doesn't know that the wizard he's chatting with is actually The Harry Potter. What will happen when he finds out?
1. MagicSpace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sob) or MySpace, which gave me the inspiration to make MagicSpace for this fic. I wish I owned them. But I don't...

Chapter One: MagicSpace

Harry Potter sat on his bed that he had at the Weasley's, flipping through the latest hot magazine that was going around the wizarding world. Usually, Harry didn't follow the tabloids or the latest gossip about what the latest magical band did with the lead singers hair. He never really cared. Now, at around 3 o'clock in the morning, just after another one of the famous nightmares he couldn't get rid of, he needed something to take his mind off everything that had been going on in his head. So, he had grabbed one of Ginny's magazines from her bedside table, and started looking through. Nothing really caught his eye; the articles were about people he didn't care about, or about _him_, which was something he really didn't want to read. He avoided the articles, and just flipped through and looked at the ad's and the clothes.

But, there was one ad that caught his attention. It read: _'MagicSpace, the latest thing! Buy this small, magically-powered device, and chat with wizards across the world!_' Hmmm, Harry thought to himself.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled, half asleep, "go to sleep!"

"'Kay, 'Mione. I'm going to sleep." Harry turned off the light, returning the magazine to Ginny's table, and lying back down, though he knew sleep would not come. He tossed and turned, unable to even become tired because of Ron's freakishly loud snoring, Ginny's talking about how hott Draco Malfoy was in her sleep, and Hermione grinding her teeth, a funny thing for a daughter of two dentists to do. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about everything.

After Sirius' death, he had felt like he was falling down a black pit. With his grades slipping along with her friendships, he'd felt even worse about himself. But, with Harry in the middle of his 7th year (it was the end of winter break), he had had more than enough time to recuperate and get himself back on track.

He'd also come to the realization that he was gay. Or bi, as he thought. And, as much as he didn't want to face it, Ginny was right; Malfoy had gotten rather attractive. So, he secretly had a huge crush on Malfoy, so what? It's not like he swooned at his feet like every girl in the school did (Yes, including Hermione. Harry had noticed her staring at him in Potions on multiple occasions...and drooling just a tad.). He kept his cool around Malfoy. Well, okay. Ron _had_ caught him doing exactly what Hermione had been doing a couple times. Ummm, yeah, let's just go with a couple times. He really hadn't insulted him or pranked him in any way unless Malfoy did it first. Which usually happened anyways.

Now sleep definitely wouldn't come.

The next day, the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione (who were considered part of the family) went to Diagon Alley. Harry decided it would be the best time to find a MagicSpace, since he really did want it. He found it in a little shop that seemed to had sprouted up over night. It had no sign, and no windows. The shutters looked as if they were about to fall off their hinges at any given moment, and the exterior of the building looked like it had been through a sand storm. It seemed to be there for the soul purpose of selling MagicSpace's. Harry bought one, and set on his way out of the store, a smile on his face.

"Harry, what _is_ that?" Hermione inquired.

"I officially feel smart. I know something you don't!" Harry laughed.

"Ha, ha," Hermione mimicked as Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Seriously, though, what is it?"

"It's MagicSpace. You can talk with other wizards over it." Hermione started inspecting it from all sides. Then she sighed, "Harry, I don't think this is a good idea. What if Voldemort–"

"What _about_ Voldemort?" He snapped, "I'm so sick of living my life in fear of Voldemort. If he wants to kill me, he already knows where I'd be, he could have done it by now, anyways! What's the point of living in fear?" And with that, The-Boy-Who-Lived walked away from his friend, his MagicSpace in hand.

"Harry," Hermione called after him, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant..." A sigh. "All I had in mind was your safety." Harry waved a hand of defeat, and went to find Ron.

Once Harry found Ron, he showed him the MagicSpace. Luckily, he didn't flip out like Hermione did.

"That's so cool, mate!" Ron clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, I saw it in a magazine article. All I have to do is set it up." Harry looked down at the rectangular Muggle-Laptop-Look-A-Like.

"But...what about Voldemort?" Oops. Spoke to early.

"Not you too," Harry groaned.

"I'm just saying, mate," Ron said, sympathetically, but he avoided the topic from there on out. They talked for a little more before Mrs. Weasley came over.

"Boys!" She cooed, "we'll be leaving soon. Where's Hermione? Oh, probably off at the book store. That girl can read!" She giggled to herself.

"Um...Ron?" Harry asked, uncertainly, "I think you're mum's like, pretty much drunk."

"Thanks, mate!" Ron said sarcastically.

Once back at the Burrow, Harry went to the room he shared with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to start setting up his MagicSpace. It was a small rectangular object that opened up to show a screen and buttons with all the letters from the alphabet, plus numbers and other buttons that read words that Harry didn't quite know the meaning of (not that he'd ever admit to it). He touched them uncertainly. They made a small click sound when he pushed them down. His eyebrow raised in uncertainty. He pushed it again. It went _click_. He pushed it again. _Click_. And again. _Click_. He giggled in spite of himself.

The directions said to tap it with his wand. Then, it would turn itself on and start running MagicSpace. He tapped it with his wand. _'Merlin, I feel like a git,_' he thought to himself. Suddenly, words came up on the screen. Startled, he screamed like a little girl and fell off his bed.

"Owww!" He moaned, rubbing his arse.

"Oh, my, Harry, honey, are you okay!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Oh, she is so drunk," Harry mumbled.

"What did you say, dear?"

"Ummm, nothing! I'm fine!" Harry replied, standing up. Things were blurry. Hmm, he thought, Damn it! My glasses fell off _again_. He moved his foot. _Crunch._

"Fuck." He bent over and picked up his smashed glasses. He mumbled a spell, and his glasses went back to normal. Returning them to their normal place, Harry went back to his MagicSpace. Words were already sprawled across the screen:

'Welcome to MagicSpace! MagicSpace will help you communicate with wizards all around the world. You may set up your MagicSpace and include things about yourself so that people can look at it and learn things about you. Please fill out the information below:

Name:' Harry thought for a second. He wasn't about to put, "Yeah, my name's Harry fucking Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, yada, yada, yada." Then Voldemort would _definitely _find it. After pondering for a seconds, he started typing.

_Sean Shore_.

'Password: _Malfoysucks'. _He giggled. First of all, how juvenile was that? And second, how big of a lie was that? Malfoy didn't suck. He had a crush on him, for Merlins sake.

'Confirm Password: _Malfoysucks'. _He giggled again.

'Age:_18_

Country: _England_

Gender: _Male_

Now, please click 'Continue'.'

He looked at the MagicSpace like it was crazy. It wanted him to do _what?_ As if reading his mind, more words showed up on the screen.

'Do you see the small rectangular thing under the keys?' It typed itself.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled to himself.

'Good,' It typed, 'Now, put your finger on it and move your finger around while touching it.' Harry did as he was told, and gasped when he saw an arrow moving around the screen.

"No way!" He screeched.

'Yes way,' it typed.

"Whoa, okay, how did you know I was saying that?" Harry frantically whispered, slowly scooting himself away from his crazy MagicSpace.

'This is your wand. Well, in a sense. Once you tapped the MagicSpace with me, the unicorn's hairs, phoenix hair, whatever, that's in your wand's soul (in your case, a phoenix feather) was transferred into here, and that would be me.' The phoenix's _soul_ typed.

"Bu–But!" Harry spluttered, "That's like a slave! I couldn't do that. I just couldn't."

'No, actually, it's quite unlike being a slave. You see, it's rather nice here. I'm the one with slaves. And I get to sit on a red velvet pillow that has a phoenix on it while they feed me grapes. All I have to do is help you begin this and help you when there's a problem, but other then that, it's Pamper-Heaven.'

"Oh..." Harry said, thinking for a second, "Hey!" A huge grin was spread over his face, "Can I can you Phinny?"

'I guess so,' Phinny typed.

"Yay!" Harry squealed, doubling over in a giggle fit.

'Do you want to get back to making your MagicSpace yet?'

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Harry replied, once he could control his laughter.

So, on the went with making Harry's MagicSpace appealing to people, and on went the beginning of a friendship between wizard and phoenix, or...er...yeah, just phoenix.


	2. Becoming Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (pfft, I wish), nor do I own Myspace, which inspired me to make MagicSpace for this fic.

Chapter Two: Becoming Friends

Harry's day from then on in was pretty much MagicSpace, MagicSpace, MagicSpace. It was quite addicting, especially since he could talk with Phinny, and tell him everything. I mean, what's he gonna do? Jump out of the MagicSpace and go and tell Malfoy that Harry's lusting after him? Unlikely.

Once he had created and finally felt satisfied with his MagicSpace (which, I must tell you, took a very long time.), he decided to have a laugh and look around and see if anyone from school had one yet. First, just to be sure, Harry typed in Ron Weasley. None. Hermione Granger. Actually, there was one result...It was a girl in a...let's just not describe it and say it was a very SLUTTY outfit, with wild make up and hair. Harry prayed that this wasn't his best friend Hermione.

The next name he typed in, he couldn't help; Draco Malfoy. Phinny laughed at him, but Harry shushed him as the results came up. So the ferret did have a MagicSpace. He clicked on the picture of Malfoy, who, of course, was smirking, and looked around his profile.

"Sh...Should I ask him to be my friend, Phinny?"

'Yes. You should. He wouldn't know it was you, anyways.' Phinny replied.

"Yeah!" Harry said, mustering up the courage to just click that button. He inhaled. Clicked the button. Waited. Waited. Waited. Losing air...

Confirmed. Harry exhaled, breathing deeply.

'Don't kill yourself, there,'Phinny joked.

"I'm okay," Harry panted.

Suddenly, he got a message from Malfoy. It read:

'_Who the bloody hell is this?'_

Wow, classic.

"What do I _say?_" Harry panicked.

'Tell him...' Phinny thought for a second. 'Tell him that you're a wizard from where he lives and he wanted to get to know people.'

"Okay...But Malfoy will probably tell me off." Still, Harry replied saying that his name was Sean and that he wanted to get to know people. An instant reply again.

'_I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.' _Harry could imagine Draco smirking at this. To feed his ego a little, he replied by saying, _'Wow, a Malfoy. Are you in Slytherin?'_

'Of course he is. What's the point in asking?' Phinny pointed out.

"A conversation starter. I don't know what else t–"

"Harry!" Hermione called from in front of the door, "Harry, who are you talking to?" Concern was tangled into her voice.

"Uhhh...No one, 'Mione!" He called back as he stuffed Phinny under his pillow and grabbed a book off the floor. Just then he heard the jingle that meant Malfoy had replied. Damn.

"Alright...Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, c'mon in." Harry made himself more comfortable. Now he wouldn't be able to use MagicSpace for a little while.

Hermione entered the room, dropping her jacket on her bed and took off her shoes.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Uh, Ginny and I just went for a walk," she panted, not looking up at Harry.

"Oh."

"What have you been doing?" Hermione asked, pulling her bushy hair back out of her face.

"Just been reading." Harry held up his book.

"Harry, that book's upside down."

"Oh, heh, right." Harry turned the book right side up.

"And," Hermione squinted a little, "it's on periods."

Harry turned green. _Why was this on my floor!_ He thought. Upon resuming his normal color, Harry chuckled awkwardly, "Well, you know, I've always been curious!" But threw the book down all the same, shoving it towards Ron's bed "It's his," He whispered, pointing to Ron's area of the room.

"Right. Harry is there something I should know that you're not telling me?" Hermione came over to sit next to Harry.

"No, 'Mione, I'm fine." Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been acting very strange."

"I have? No I haven't. Pssh, I'm fine, really." Awkward.

"Okay..." Harry could tell she didn't believe him. "Well, I should probably help Mrs. Weasley with dinner."

"Okay. Make sure she doesn't dabble some Vodka in it."

"Wh–_What?_" Hermione spluttered.

Harry laughed, "Nothing." And though Hermione looked like she was just about to sit down again and question him about Mrs. Weasley, she just raised an eyebrow at him and left.

Harry pulled Phinny back out, who had been complaining the whole time about being stuffed under a _pillow_, but still let Harry use him.

He read Malfoy's reply:

'_Of course. Are you going to Hogwarts for 7th year?_' For a second, Harry panicked. How did Malfoy know he was in 7th year? Did he know he was Harry? If he did, why would he be nice to him? Then it dawned on him; his age was on his MagicSpace.

'_No, I'm going to a school in America.'_ Harry replied, after debating with Phinny about what he should say in return.

'_Oh._ _So, why don't you have any pictures of yourself on your Space?'_ Draco replied.

"He wants _pictures_ of me!" Harry asked, startled at Malfoy's words.

'Well, it is nice to know what a person looks like when you're talking to them.' Phinny typed.

"But...But, what do I do? I can't very well send him a picture of _me._"

'He didn't ask you to send him a picture, did he? He just asked why you didn't have any.'

"Oh. Oh, right." Harry muttered.

'_I just made my MagicSpace and I haven't gotten around to my picture's yet.'_ Which was sort of true. Harry had just made his MagicSpace, and he hadn't even thought about pictures to put on it.

This was the first time that Harry didn't get an immediate answer in return. Since he had nothing better to do, he went and looked at Malfoy's MagicSpace again.

Go figure he'd have it, Harry thought to himself, The stupid, selfish, spoiled, purebloo–he's _bi!_

"Phinny..." Harry leaned closer to the screen, "Are you sure that's right?"

'Is what right?' Phinny asked.

"It says here that Malfoy's bi. I–Is that right?" Harry studdered.

'That's what it says.'

"Holy shit! Malfoy is biiii! Malfoy is biiii! Malfoy is biii!" He sang, doing a victory dance.

'What makes you think he'll give you the light of day?' Phinny pointed out. Harry sat back down and pouted.

"Thanks for raining on my parade, Phinny."

'Anytime.'


End file.
